


Reminiscences about Romance

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Clark and Lex are looking at photos from their past, taking a stroll down memory lane.





	Reminiscences about Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off art by the always amazing Lapetite_Kiki.

Clark smiled, though Lex couldn’t see it. The bald man was leaning back against Clark’s chest as they looked at the tablet. They were both reclined on the red sofa in the loft. They liked to come here, back to Smallville, sometimes. To remember, to rekindle their love. He and Lex had been happily married for several years now, but between his job at the Daily Planet and being Superman, sometimes it was difficult. Lex, too, had burdens. Lexcorp, in particular. 

That’s why it was nice to come home and just be themselves. Those young men they’d been before. Clark pushed the screen and more pictures popped up. 

“Oh God, I thought Chloe said she’d burned that one!” Clark shook his head. 

“I may have told her to keep the original,” Lex confessed. 

“I look like a dork,” Clark protested. 

“You do not.”

Clark shook his head. No one was a bigger booster of his ego than Lex. And vice versa. Another picture popped up in the slideshow. “I remember that one. From the football team. Look at our Luthorcorp logos.”

“Back when you were so unhappy with me,” Lex said quietly. 

Moving his free hand down, lacing his fingers through Lex’s own, Clark said, “that was a long time ago.” He glanced down at his wedding ring. “You know I was crazy about you even then. Just…my father…”

“And mine,” Lex said and then laughed as the next picture came up. “That had to be taken by Lois.”

The picture showed Clark, in a suit wearing glasses, standing out front of the Daily Planet. His head was turned slightly, as if avoiding the camera. Lex knew better, knowing his husband was listening for emergencies. 

The picture was also slightly blurry. “Lois needs to leave the picture taking to Jimmy.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said so.” Clark said, with a smile. 

They went through a few more pictures, including some of Chloe and Clark together. Then the wedding pictures started. Clark drew his arm tighter around Lex as the memories of their wedding day flashed by. They were both silent as they looked at the pictures, awash in emotions. 

“We really should have let your mother make the cake, like she wanted,” Lex said as the picture of them trying their cake popped up. 

“You’re the one who said that we shouldn’t burden Mom with having to make the cake.”

“The cake baker came highly recommended. And cost a fortune.”

Clark smiled. “You’ve got a fortune, moneybags.” He rubbed his husband’s chest. 

Lex sat up, turned around and looked at the man he loved. “All in all, though, it was a pretty good day.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, drawing him closer. “Some might even say it was a super day.”

Lex groaned in fond exasperation. “You and your sense of humor.”

“You love me anyway, though, right?”

“I’ll always love you. No matter what. For the rest of my life, Clark.”

“And I’ll always love you, Lex. No matter what. For the rest of _my _life.”__

__They closed the space between themselves and kissed, softly at first then more passionately. As Clark set the tablet aside, pulling his husband down with him, the last picture on the slideshow appeared, unnoticed. It showed Clark and Lex, standing together with their arms around each other. Their eyes only on each other, the love palpable through the screen._ _

__It had been taken just outside the barn only an hour ago._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
